Some Choices Are Hard To Make
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: COMPLETE. Sirius and Remus are dating but James has feelings for Remus. When Remus finds out, who will he choose? Marauders era. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Sirius and Remus were lying on Remus's bed kissing when James barged in the dormitory looking upset.

"What's wrong James? You look positively distraught." Remus said. Sirius tried to hold back his laughter. He loved it when his boyfriend said things like that.

Yes, his boyfriend. Sirius Black was a flaming pouf. Everyone already knew that Remus was gay so it wasn't that surprising when he came out.

James looked at them and saw how their hair was tangled up and they had that just-been-snogging look. He scowled.

It wasn't that he had a problem with them being gay. It was just that he was in a bad mood right now and besides, he didn't think they made a good couple anyway.

But of course, he'd never tell them that. He'd always just suck it up and keep his mouth shut and act happy for them.

"Lily refused me." He stated, exasperatedly.

"Again?" Remus replied and Sirius burst out laughing. James just crossed his arms defensively.

"One day, she'll want me. Just you wait!"

"Prongs, just give up on her! Evans is never going to want you," Sirius told him. James shook his head.

"I will never give up on her."

Remus shook his head this time and sighed. When James didn't say anything else for a minute, Sirius and Remus resumed snogging.

James had been looking for support but he hadn't found much. But he wasn't giving up that fast. He sat on Remus's bed right next to the two. He cleared his throat.

"Uh hum." They didn't stop. He did it again, this time louder. They finally pulled apart.

"Do you need something?" Sirius asked, angry that they had been interrupted. James threw his hands in their air for the extra effect.

"I give up. You two are hopeless."

"Ok" Sirius said, perfectly fine with that fact. He tried to kiss Remus again but Remus pushed him away.

"Padfoot, why don't you go get us drinks?" He knew that Sirius wouldn't be much comfort.

"Well, I have detention in 10 minutes so I'll just go now." He gave Remus a good bye kiss and said good bye.

Remus thought it was suspicious that he couldn't remember Sirius getting a detention from any teacher but dismissed that thought.

"Look, James. Why don't we get a couple black velvets?"

James nodded. Alcohol always made him feel better. Sure, it also always made him do crazy things, but it made him feel better.

**So, what do you think? Worth continuing? Please Please Review! I'm begging you! I thrive on reviews! Lol. Holly**


	2. Chapter 1: Cheating

_Chapter 1: Cheating_

Remus and James walked down the corridor to the Gargoyle, A.K.A. the secret passageway to Hogsmede.

They went to the bar and bought a couple of black velvets to go. James was 'friendly' with bar tender so she didn't press them about being underage.

She just gave them their drinks and let them go. They took the drinks back to their dormitory. Sirius had detention and Peter was god only knows where.

They didn't know where he was and they really didn't care. None of them really liked Peter. He just kinda followed them around everywhere.

So they were all alone. They drank in silence for a while until the alcohol made them relax a bit.

They were sitting next to each other on James's four-poster bed, laughing about Snivellous and his big nose and greasy hair.

It was a little funnier than it would have been if they were sober. Pretty soon, they were completely wasted.

Remus got up to refill his drink but felt extremely dizzy and fell over on top of James. They both cracked up laughing.

James had turned his head sideways when Remus fell on him but turned it back forward to look at him.

'Wow, his eyes are amazing' was the first thought that ran through his mind. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed Remus.

Remus kissed back on impulse. James was shocked but he wasn't complaining. Remus's kiss was so soft yet so powerful at the same time.

It mesmerized James. His head started to spin. This was one of the crazy things he did when he was drunk.

Some, well a lot, may say that this isn't all that crazy but it was. This was his best friend he was kissing, and he was dating his other best friend, and he was a guy!

This was definitely wrong and James knew it but found himself enjoying it anyway and he couldn't make himself pull away.

He loved the feeling of Remus's lips and the way he tasted. James let his tongue lightly graze over Remus's bottom lips.

Surprisingly, Remus opened his mouth to allow James's tongue entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance.

Both boys thoroughly enjoying the experience and never wanting it to end. Remus wasn't really sure what he was doing.

All he knew was that this just felt right. All thoughts of Sirius just left his mind. Don't get me wrong, Remus loved Sirius. And if he wasn't drunk, he probably wouldn't have done this. But he was drunk.

Of course, the thought never occured to Remus that Sirius would be doing the exact same thing with someone else at that very moment.

**So, what do you think? Should i continue? It's up to all of you. Please Please Review and Tell Me what you think! **

**Holly**


	3. Chapter 2: The Lie

_Chapter 2: The Lie_

Remus and James had fallen asleep in each other's arms. James woke up and smiled when he saw Remus snuggled up to him.

He had always had feelings for Remus. He just didn't know until last night exactly how deep those feelings went.

James, whose arms were wrapped around Remus, tightened his hold. That was when he remembered Sirius.

'Oh Shit!' he mind screamed. How could he forget that the guy he was holding in his arms and whom he had snogged the night before, was dating one of his best friends.

He quickly looked around the room and was surprised to see that Sirius wasn't there. He must have come in late last night and left early this morning.

But why would he leave early? 'Quidditch.' James mentally slapped himself. How could he forget that he had quidditch practice today?

He was the captain for christ sakes. He slowly pulled away from Remus, so that he wouldn't wake him up. Remus stirred but didn't open his eyes.

James sighed in relief. He was about to go get changed but couldn't take his eyes off of Remus. He looked so peaceful when he slept. So content.

Yet he never smiled in his sleep. He always seemed to have a frown on. James wasn't sure why but decided to investigate it later.

He kissed Remus lightly on the forehead. He threw some clothes on and ran out the door.

During practice, James kept glancing at Sirius for some sign that he had seen him and Remus together. Either anger or hurt or pain. But there was nothing.

Just the typical Sirius, outgoing and energetic. James was grateful for that. Sirius needed to know eventually but not that way.

At the end of practice, Remus was waiting for them at the side of the field. He ran up to Sirius and kissed him. James felt so many emotions at once.

It was overwhelming. Hurt, sadness, confusion, anger, and jealousy. He could just feel his heart breaking.

He felt tears prickle in his eyes but he stopped them from falling. 'Not here' he told himself, over and over again.

Why would Remus do this to him? He felt like Remus had torn his heart out and broke it into pieces with his bare hands.

"Hey Remus" he said cautiously, trying to hide the stuttering in his voice and choke back tears.

He wanted to see what Remus's reaction would be. Would he act like nothing had happened?

"Hey, Prongs" he said, like everything was just the same as it was yesterday morning.

"Hey, I've got to take a shower. I'll see you guys later" Sirius said and sped off, leaving James and Remus alone.

"Hey, Prongs," Remus said, throwing his arm around James's shoulder.

James froze. Remus sure knew how to jerk a guy around. Did he want him or not? He just wanted to scream but forced a fake smile instead.

"Look, what happened last night?"

"Huh?" James was even more confused now. Did Remus want him to explain it? What the hell? "What do you mean?" He tried to keep his voice calm, without much success.

"Well, I don't really remember anything about last night. It's all just a blur. I remember getting Black Velvets, but anything after that, and my minds just shot" he said, sheepishly.

James felt a mixture of 2 feelings. Relief, that Remus wasn't hurting him consciously, and Sadness, that Remus couldn't remember what happened last night, when it was something James would never forget.

Now James was faced with the decision of what to do. Did he tell Remus or not? He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Remus his feelings for him just yet.

Alcohol gave him a little more courage than he had normally, like at times like this. He decided to wait to tell Remus.

Maybe he wouldn't tell Remus what happened at all. Maybe he would just tell him his feelings towards him.

That way, Remus wouldn't feel guilty for cheating on Sirius. Remus already had a worried look on his face. So, with his decision in mind, he painfully lied.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened last night."

**So, what do you think? Is it good enough to continue or does it suck and I should just leave it at that? Please Review! I really wanna know your opinions! **

**Holly**


	4. Chapter 3: Busted

_Chapter 3: Busted_

The rest of the day went normally. Peter following James wherever he went. James was getting really aggravated.

He didn't need to be followed around all the time. Of course, if it had been Remus, he would have been fine with it.

But alas, it was not Remus, it was Wormtail. He sighed. He wanted to get away from Peter.

So, when Remus decided to go to the library, James happily followed him there. The library was one place that Peter wouldn't follow him to.

And Sirius hated that place, so they would be alone, well, other than all the other students in there.

Remus grabbed a book off the shelf after looking for about 5 minutes and started reading.

James just sat across the table from him and stared. He loved the way Remus mouthed the words he was reading and furrowed his brow when he was deep in concentration.

After about 15 minutes of this, Remus realized that he was being watched and looked up.

"Prongs?"

He was snapped back to reality. "Huh, oh, what?"

Remus sniggered. "You don't even have a book. You were just staring there looking at me."

"I just can't help it. You're so amazing. I just want to look at you all day."

James decided to play around with Remus some, even though what he said was true. But Remus didn't know that so he just shook his head.

Deep down, Remus did have some feelings for James, but he had always pushed them down and told himself that they didn't exist, it was just teenage hormones.

Besides, Remus was dating Sirius and very in love with him, and James was straight and in love with Lily.

But he didn't like when James joked around like this with him. It kinda hurt him, because afterwards he'd have to admit that it was just a joke, and truthfully, he didn't want it to be.

"Yes, yes. You're amazing looking too." He said and waved his hand in mock boredom.

"Well duh," James replied and cracked up by the look of exasperation crossed with annoyance on Remus's face.

The librarian came over and yelled at them. They decided to get up and go down by the lake.

James sprawled out on the grass in the sun, but Remus sat leant up against a tree under the shade.

_No wonder he's so pale _thought James. Not that his paleness was bad. In James's opinion, it actually made Remus looked better. Too many people were tan now. It was getting overrated.

James walked under the tree and sat next to him. He snuggled up against him and batted his eyelids when Remus looked at him, which made Remus give a little laugh.

_Geez, I love his laugh._ James shook his head to prevent him from getting lost in Remus's eyes.

As much as it seemed like it, it really wasn't a line. Remus's eyes were striking and they seemed to go so deep, he honestly felt like he could get lost in them.

He leaned forward and lightly kissed him. His eyes widened in shock. He hadn't meant to do that. Not now.

But if Remus was surprised, he didn't show it. He just shook his head. "Look, James, I don't feel like playing your little games right now."

James let out a sigh of relief. He had forgotten how he always use to kiss Remus as a joke, well, that's what he told himself and everyone else. It started to rain. They both ran inside.

When they got back to the common room, Peter cornered him and managed to get him to play Wizard's Chess. Sirius said that he was going to a detention again and headed off.

"Sirius was in such a hurry, he forgot his cloak. I better go give it to him." And with that, Remus headed off after the direction where Sirius had gone.

He realized that he didn't know where Sirius's detention was so he asked some of the portraits to point him in the direction that he went.

All of them told him without an argument because they all liked him. He was basically a good student and polite to the teachers.

"Go down the hall and your first door to the left is where he went," one of the portraits of an older, sophisticated-looking man told him.

He went and when he opened the door, he got the shock of his life. In the room was Sirius, _his_ Sirius, his lover and best friend, snogging…

**Hehe, Cliffy! I know, I'm horrible. Lol. But I will tell you that the person Sirius is with is going to be pretty unexpected. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far! Now, here is the time for you to Review to the Reviewaholic! Lol. Please Review! xxxHollyxxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Pathetic Love

_Chapter 4: Pathetic Love_

As soon as Remus opened the door, it was shut just as fast. He ran back to his dorm, breathing hard from the running and shock. He lay down on his bed and started to cry.

He bawled his eyes out for hours. Sirius either hadn't noticed that someone had seen them, he didn't care, or he was giving Remus his space and if that was it then Sirius was right.

If Remus saw Sirius right now he'd… well he didn't know what he'd do but it wouldn't be pretty.

He felt this agonizing pain coursing through him as flashbacks of what he saw invaded his mind.

He had walked in the classroom to see Sirius snogging... Gilderoy Lockhart. Remus felt chills go down his spine and shivered.

Out of all the people that he'd imagined Sirius with, Lockhart was on the bottom of the list. What did he see in him anyway? Finally, James came in.

He saw Remus crying and instantly walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed. He put his hand on Remus's shoulder and rubbed it soothingly.

"Hey, What happened?"

"Sirius-cheated-on-me-with-Lockhart!" Remus managed between sobs.

James couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. All he heard was Sirius, cheating, and Lockhart. James felt a surge of anger go through him.

How dare Sirius hurt his Remus like that? Even though James was still upset about the other night, he still loved Remus and couldn't stand to see him in pain, which he most definitely was now.

He managed to refrain himself and stayed with Remus and comforted him. Later on, he told Remus that he was going to get a snack from the kitchen and asked if he wanted to come.

Remus said no because he wasn't hungry. So instead of going to the kitchen, James looked for Sirius.

* * *

James finally got Remus to eat at breakfast the next morning but all the food felt like nails going down his throat.

He saw Sirius walk through the door with bruises and cuts everywhere. At first he was confused and looked at James.

When he saw that James refused to look up, realization dawned on him. He nudged James and quietly whispered "Thanks." James just nodded.

Sirius was James's best friend. The fact that he would beat him up for Remus provided some comfort for the broken-hearted werewolf.

Sirius steered clear of them for the rest of the day. James had to admit, it was weird not sitting with Sirius, but at least he got more alone time with Remus.

Remus started to feel more comfortable with James with every minute. James was always there for him, day and night, no matter what.

Which was saying something seeing as Remus wasn't very much fun to hang out at the moment.

All he did was mope and cry and sleep. Yeah, real fun. James had become his security blanket.

He was the only one there for him and whenever he was around, Remus felt protected and when James held him he felt like he belonged.

James had saved him. Because without James, Remus would have committed suicide by now.

And James loved Remus, even though Remus didn't know it yet. It was the kind of love that made you feel like you'd die without that person.

It was a pathetic kind of love, but a love, none the less. He never even imagined that Remus was starting to feel the same type of feelings towards him.

**So, what did you think? I told you that it was an unexpected person. I like to write controversial things like that. Neways, my computer broke so I'm having to come to the library to update each chapter, so that's why it's taken so long! Sorry! Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 5: Too Perfect to Last

_Chapter 5: Too Perfect to Last_

James was sleeping when he felt someone shake him slightly. He grumbled something incoherent and rolled over.

The person shook him a little rougher this time. He opened his eyes groggily. The figure was blurry, but he could tell that it was dark so it was obviously still nighttime.

Since he didn't have to get up for another couple hours, he was going to tell the person to go away until his eyes adjusted and he saw that it was Remus. He instantly sat up.

"Remus, are you okay?" His voice was hoarse from just waking up. Remus looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream, so, umm, can I sleep with you?"

Even though it was dark, James could tell he was blushing. James didn't answer, just scooted over and lifted the sheets up for Remus to climb in.

He did and then snuggled up to the raven-haired boy. It wasn't unusual for Remus to have bad dreams.

He constantly had flashbacks of when he was bitten by Fernir Greyback. It was just that, before, Remus would always go to Sirius.

James was torn. He was happy that Remus came to him for comfort because, in a way, it made him feel special, but also sad because he hated when Remus was upset.

Remus was shivering so James wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him tight. The werewolf nuzzled his head into James's chest.

James could feel Remus's hot breath on his neck and his own breath hitched. It only took one touch from his lycanthropic friend for him to become aroused.

He wasn't sure if that was a bad or good thing but it definitely didn't help matters at that particular time. He thought that maybe it would be best if he backed away.

If he didn't soon, he was afraid that he would lose his self-control and do something stupid, like kiss Remus again. Remus, on the other hand, wanted to move closer together.

Whenever he had crawled into bed with Sirius before, Sirius would comfort him by showering him with kisses all up and down his body. It always distracted him from his memory.

But Remus wasn't thinking about Sirius at that moment, in fact, Sirius was the farthest thing from his mind. Ok maybe not the farthest, Snape was probably farther, but still, you get the point!

Remus had moved closer to James subconsciously. The warmth radiating off his body gave the troubled werewolf some comfort and relaxed him.

He had wanted to feel this close to James for a long time and now he had the chance and he was enjoying every minute of it.

He wanted to take it a step further. So, he brought his lips up to James's cautiously. It occurred to him that maybe he shouldn't be doing this but he didn't care.

All he cared about was that he wanted to kiss James. So, without worrying about the consequences, he crashed their lips together.

To Remus's surprise, James's automatically kissed back. Remus deepened the kiss and then ran his hand up James's back, lightly caressing with his fingers, causing the older teen to shiver.

By that time, James's head was spinning. This was all too good to be true. Remus was kissing him, and he wasn't even drunk!

But then Remus backed away from James, which caused the other boy to moan from the loss of contact. It had all been so perfect.

James found himself wishing that it would never end, but alas, it had, much to his disappointment. Remus had also been feeling the same way.

He had loved the kiss, but it just felt wrong, what he was doing. He was using James as a rebound for Sirius and that wasn't fair to him.

James deserved so much better than him. He deserved someone who loved him with all their heart and who would do absolutely anything for him.

He deserved someone to whom he wasn't just a constellation prize. Someone that he meant the world too and that would die without him.

But, what Remus failed to notice, is that by listing what James deserved, he was describing himself…

**Ok, so I updated, obviously, but yea, this story is finally off of its hiatus! Whoot! So, what did you think? Please Review or I will die! (Okay, so I am slightly exaggerating, but still! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Hint hint! And Flames are also accepted.) **


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth

_Chapter 6: The Truth_

James watched as Remus tried to back away from him on the small bed and then fell off the side.

He was finding it hard to contain his laughter, but somehow he managed, and reached his hand down to help the very embarrassed boy up.

When Remus ignored his outstretched hand and got up on his own, James's eyebrows furrowed. Remus stood up but made no motion to climb back into the bed with James.

Instead, he turned around and started to walk back to his own four poster, but James grabbed his arm and twisted him around, staring straight into hazel-brown eyes, searchingly.

Why was Remus trying to get away from him? What had changed in the last minute? He saw no emotion in the other teen's eyes. If anything, they just looked cold. James felt like crying.

He had known that it had been to perfect to last. But it just wasn't fair. Less than a minute ago he was on top of the world, and now he felt like he would rather be 6 feet under.

He let go of his lycanthropic friend and turned over in his bed so he was facing away from him. He didn't want Remus to see him cry, to see how weak he was.

He couldn't let Remus to be any more disgusted in him than he obviously already was. The tears started to stream down his face as he choked back a sob that threatened to escape his lips.

But Remus, with his incredible sense of hearing that came from being a werewolf, heard the raven-haired boy's anguish. He instantly felt guilt and climbed into bed behind James.

He wrapped his arms around his scrawny body so they were spooning. "Shh…" he whispered soothingly in James's ear.

He rubbed his hands in a circular motion to calm the other boy. It seemed to work because James's breath evened out a bit, but now he felt another emotion besides sadness.

He was angry and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He flipped over so fast that Remus was taken back and almost fell off the bed a second time. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"What the hell, Remus! First, you kiss me, then you try to get away from me as fast as you can, and then you come right back and wrap your arms around me. Stop sending me mixed signals! I love you, and you are messing around with my feelings and it hurts! So, please, just stop! You either feel the same way or you don't! So, which is it?"

He yelled, more blunt than he had ever been in his entire life, which was definitely saying something, coming from the guy who had told the headmaster that he looked like an ugly toad.

Tears poured out of his eyes again, from anger, sadness, and utter emotional exhaustion. He didn't even try to cover them up.

It was Remus's turn to cry then. He felt so messed up. He loved James but he had just made him cry, twice in less than 5 minutes!

It just proved to him that him and James could never be together. He wasn't good enough for James, and this just provided more proof of that.

He hated seeing people he cared about cry, especially the man he loved more than anything and everything, and he couldn't contain his own tears that fell like rain.

James saw that he had made Remus cry and felt like a jerk. He wanted to know the truth about how Remus felt, not to hurt him.

"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry!"

He went over and embraced Remus in a hug. Remus started cracking up laughing. James stared at him in disbelief.

First, he made him cry, then he cried himself, and now, when James had tried to comfort him, he was laughing like a mad man.

What was he playing at? Remus seemed to settle down when he saw the look on James's face.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you never cease to amaze me, you know that? I just made you cry and basically broke your heart and then you comfort me. Why? I don't deserve your comfort, or anything of yours. Especially not your love."

James just stared into his eyes, as if he was trying to see a sign as to whether or not he was being honest. He didn't have to look hard, though.

He could tell by just a glance that Remus was being sincere. He shook his head in bewilderment.

"Is that what you think? That you don't deserve me? Well, you're wrong." He paused and grabbed the werewolf's hand in his own and entwined their fingers.

"Is that why you won't be with me?"

Remus nodded silently and stared down at his feet, which had become increasingly interesting. He really needed to clean and cut his toenails…but anyway.

James lifted the shorter boy's head up so they were looking straight at each other, their faces less than an inch apart. Remus could feel James's hot breath touch his cold skin.

"Don't think about that, any of it. Don't think about what I deserve or about any other problems. Just tell me how you feel. Do you want to be with me?"

His eyes were filled with hope. When Remus saw James's pleading look, he found that he couldn't lie. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

James needed to know the truth, even if Remus thought that he would be better off without it.

"Yes."

**A/N: Yea! James and Remus are finally together! It took a prologue and 6 chapters to get there but it happened! But, what's Sirius going to do when he finds out? I guess you'll just have to wait to read the next chapters to find out! Hehe, I know, I'm evil. But anyway, what did you think? I am getting a lot more hits than reviews, so I am expecting ALL of you to tell me how you felt about this chapter. Pretty Please? With cherries and whip cream and champagne and, ok, I'll stop, I think you get the point by now. Lol. Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 7: New Beginnings

**Chapter 7: New Beginnings**

James smiled and leaned in to capture Remus's pouty lips in a kiss. Remus smiled into the kiss and then rested his head on James's shoulder.

The darker-haired boy wrapped his arms around his smaller friend and then laid them both down on the bed. James kissed Remus's head and whispered "I love you."

Remus bit his lip and whispered back "I love you too."

James swallowed and took a deep breath. Remus had a feeling that something big was coming.

"Remus?" James asked, wondering if the other boy had fallen asleep yet.

"Yes?" Remus replied, feeling a little nervous.

"Will you marry me?" Remus sat up bolt right and James followed suit. He looked at Remus's stunned expression and took that as a sign that he didn't want to.

He felt hurt but tried to hide it as he said, "Umm, look, I shouldn't have asked, of course you don't want to get married. What was I thinking."

Remus just stared for a second before saying "Oh, shut up, James," and pulling him into a kiss filled with so much passion and love that it almost felt ethereal.

James looked at Remus when it was over and saw that he was smiling. James smiled in return. "So, does this mean?" He asked, wanting to make sure.

Remus nodded, "Yes, James Potter, I will marry you." James grinned widened from ear to ear, matching with the one of Remus's face.

They kissed again, and again, and again. This was perfect. After minutes more of smiling and laughing and kissing, they finally lied down on the bed.

They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms listening to one another's heartbeats with smiles playing across both of their faces.

XXX

Sirius was gritting his teeth in his four-poster bed. He had heard everything and he was not happy. He couldn't believe that James would do that to him.

Sure, James had been angry with him, but they had been best friends before that. Didn't that count for anything? It didn't matter now.

James had taken the man that Sirius loved and Sirius deal with it. He had to get away. Somewhere, Anywhere.

He just had to be far away from the two boys sleeping in the bed next to his. He got up, pulled on his pants, and walked out the door as quietly as he could.

He didn't want to wake them up because he didn't think that he could see them now, without starting to cry or killing James.

He walked through the castle in a daze. This had all seemed so surreal to him. He suddenly felt nauseous for what he did to Remus.

He had felt bad before, but now he knew just how badly it hurt and he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy.

Ok, well maybe he would wish it on Snape, but he didn't even count. He was too slimy and greasy to have feelings anyway.

He kept walking, not sure of where he was going, and hardly aware of the fact that tears had escaped his eyes and were now cascading down his cheeks.

He was only bumped back into reality when he ran into something, no, it was more like someone. He looked up, confused and saw Lily Evans.

She stared at him in shock. Here was Sirius Black, the ladies' man, the tough guy, crying his eyes out. What was she suppose to do?

She contemplated just leaving him there to deal with it on his own, after all, he had never been that caring of a guy to anyone else, but found that she just couldn't do it.

The compassion in her was screaming out to comfort the boy in front of her, who was obviously hurt, in some way.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly. It seemed like such a stupid question, but she figured she better start from the beginning. He gave a pathetic, hollow laugh.

"What's wrong? Oh, nothing. Just that I cheated on my Remus, broke his heart and now I feel completely guilty. Not to mention the fact that my so-called friend, James, has now added insult to injury by stealing Remus from me. He claims he loves him and Remus says he loves him too and now they are getting fucking married! So, nothing, nothing at all is wrong!"

His voice had gotten progressingly louder, and he was screaming by the time he was done. Lily stared at him in silence.

She always thought that James liked her, but now that she thought about it, it was so obvious that she wasn't really sure why she had never seen it before.

James had always loved Remus. The way he looked at Remus with such longing, and how he was always 'accidentally' touching him.

The way James let his guard done when he thought that no one was looking and love had shown in his eyes, as he blatantly stared at Remus, without even worrying to see if anyone else noticed, and then when Remus would look back at him, a blush would creep onto his cheeks.

She was lost in her own thoughts, but was knocked back into the present moment from the sound of Sirius choking back his sobs.

She went towards the weeping boy and embraced him in her arms. He cried onto her shoulder until she could feel the wetness soaking through her shirt.

She knew that he must feel horrible and she felt pity for him. But more than that, for the first time, she saw him, I mean really saw him.

Without the tough guy mask that he put on and the cool exterior. He was human, and like every human, he had feelings. Feelings that were hurt, almost beyond repair.

She whispered words of comfort in his ear. Finally, he backed away and looked up at her while trying to wipe the tears away.

He wasn't sure if it was the light, or the fact that she had been the only one there for him when he needed someone the most, but she looked beautiful.

More beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. Her hair was down and falling around her shoulders and her eyes shined brightly. But more than anything, it was like the beauty was radiating off her.

He didn't take time to think or question his actions. He just leaned in a pressed his lips softly but firmly against hers.

She just stood there for a minute without doing anything. Sirius started to pull away, thinking that he had made a terrible mistake, when she finally started kissing back.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. He wasn't sure how this was possible. He thought that he was gay, but this just felt too right for that to be the case.

Remus had been his first love and Sirius had tricked himself into believing that he was the only one he would ever love.

But this kiss made him realize that there were a lot of people (men and women) that he had never been with.

How did he know that he wouldn't fall in love with them if he gave it the chance? Maybe he could live without Remus after all…

Or maybe not.

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Lol. Anyway, I know that I already posted this chapter but I thought about it, and I just didn't like it. James and Remus have had enough trouble for one story. So, I decided to rewrite it and make this the end. I added the 'or maybe not' thing at the end just in case I decided to make a sequel, but that is entirely up to you. So, what do you think? Thanks for everyone who stuck with this story and reviewed. It means a lot to me. So please review this one last time! Let me know if you want a sequel.**


End file.
